Temptations
by ilovepocky
Summary: The charming Arisu Kaiyori enters the academy as a peaceful newcomer. Despite her friendly exterior, no one knows her true self or her purpose: to extract revenge on Kaname Kuran, the man who mercilessly destroyed her family & left her with a harsh, broken childhood. But to get to Kuran, she must first get to his most trusted friend, Takuma Ichijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Thank you for even bothering to click on this story *insert less than 3 symbol*  
>I hope you enjoy this story because... well it felt like it took me ages to write this. I tried to make the characters as original as possible, but hey, its fanfiction so they won't completely be the same. <strong>

**Please read, review, hopefully enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks~**

**Oh yeah disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. CREDITS BELONG TO ORIGINAL AUTHOR, MATSURI HINO.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter one: A New Moon<em>**

The late winter breeze blew by and tousled the long, asian-blonde dyed hair of Arisu Kaiyori, who had just stepped onto the territory of Cross Academy- a boarding school in which both vampires and humans coexisted. She took off her dark sunglasses and revealed her mysterious grey orbs, that studied every aspect of the campus. _Finally,_ she thought,_ after all the preparing and work, I am here._

The large ancient gates opened before the petite blonde, and revealed the two prefects of the school:_ Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu,_ she observed, taking in their appearance thoroughly. Yuuki smiled cheerfully at the newcomer and introduced both herself and Zero, who was in a foul mood for the headmaster had ordered him to accommodate a revolting vampire into his abode. Arisu nodded politely in acknowledgement and also greeted a short introduction, ignoring the heated glare that was being emitted from a very annoyed Zero. They walked the path to the headmaster's quarters, while at the same time Arisu memorized the field surrounding her. She entered through the wooden doors of the Chairman's office and was immediately stunned, as something... or rather someone covered in faux fur, glomped her.

"Arisu Kaiyori! It's so nice to have you join my academy of precious students!" Kaien Cross beamed.

"Thank you," she smiled, trying not to be overwhelmed, "It's an honor to be here... Headmaster Cross?" she guessed.

"Yes that is me. And did I tell you how much I adore your works! See, I'm wearing your faux fur coat from your _'LoveAlice_' clothing line and using your facial treating cosmetics _'Smiling Skin'_!" he squealed, giddily.

"Headmaster," the blonde sighed. "Those are for girls."

However Cross's blinding smile did not fade. "But they look wonderful on me too," he said, while twirling and posing. Zero glowered at the goofy old man from his gloomy position in the corner, not liking the familiar treatment the bloodsucker was receiving.

Once the overly exuberant headmaster calmed down, thanks to Yuuki's chiding and a cup of tea (which Arisu reluctantly stayed for due to Kaien's nonstop pleading), Arisu signed the documents deemed necessary and acquired her new schedule as well as her night class uniform. After an awkward, rib-crushing hug from the headmaster and his wish for her to enjoy her stay at the academy, Arisu went outside into the twilight sky and once again allowed herself to be escorted by the two guardians. As the building of the night class became clearer in view, so did the blobs of many female students clothed in black. Arisu could not help but slightly cringe at the sound of the girls' screaming in a powerful, high-pitched manner. _It seems I've arrived at a bad time._

"What the hell is with this incessant mad screaming?" she hissed, covering her sensitive ears while Zero smirked, seeing the vampire in discomfort.

Yuuki looked at her apologetically, "Sorry. It's kind of like this everyday with the day class girls. They're very huge fans of the night class."

Arisu rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Ah the vampire's trademark beauty, such a distraction. It must be hard for you two," she noted. Her last sentence made Zero's eyes narrow into a glare, not enjoying the sympathy coming from something like her.

Yuuki cutely blushed and rubbed her head in embarrassment. "We're used to it. It's our job after all. Ah, excuse me," She turned and marched toward the day class fans. "Hey it's pass curfew for all day class students! Please get back to your dorm! AHH, no don't block the gate! Stop pushing!"

Arisu shifted her attention to Zero. "I think you should help your little girlfriend before she gets flattened into a pancake," she suggested. Zero's eyes slightly widened at the word _'girlfriend'_ and struggled a bit to regain his composure.

"She's not my girlfriend," he muttered. "I don't like her like_ that_."

"Yeah, and I don't like _blood_," she retaliated sarcastically.

Zero's glare hardened at her sick joke and roughly brushed past her. "Fuck off, vampire... And don't tell me what to do." But nonetheless, he moved to aid Yuuki in controlling the crazy crowd.

_Ooh scary,_ Arisu mocked. _Just what I need._

The fair-haired blonde moved closer to the shade of the tree away from the crowd and took out her cellphone to check the time. She noticed a few girls around her staring and whispering. Curious and having nothing else to do besides waiting for the prefects and the gate to open, she listened in on their conversation while pretending to play around on her iphone.

"...new girl. I can't really see but she kinda looks like her."

"Do you think it's her?"

"It couldn't possibly be. But do you think she's in the night class?"

"I hope not, what if she steals our idols away?"

Arisu could not help but turn to the group of girls and flash a one billion dollar vampire smile in their direction. To her amusement, their reactions were just as she had predicted. They blushed and few shyly smiled or waved back. She turned back to her phone and heard their contained giddy squeals.

"Oh my gosh! It's THE Alice Kaiyori!"

"In Cross Academy! She's definitely got to be in the night class!"

"I love her designs and her photography gallery! I have a few pictures in my room!"

"I'm wearing her most popular perfume, 'Embrace me' right now!"

Before the girls gained enough courage to approach the lone vampire, they were all distracted by the opening of the gates to the moon dormitory. As the night class stepped into full view, all hell broke loose. Girls screamed the names of the people they admired from the sidelines and pushed their weights onto poor little Yuuki, who eventually collapsed to the ground from such heavy pressure. Then Arisu got a view of _him_, the man's back who was assisting Yuuki on the ground. No one noticed how the blonde's expression hardened and her teeth and fists clenched. _Control yourself, Arisu,_ she reprimanded. _Don't ruin your chance; not after how far you've come._ With that thought the girl returned to her other self and watched in surprise when Zero roughly shoved Kaname's hand off of Yuuki. She smiled gleefully inside at the hunter's immense hatred toward the significant pureblood.

"Class has started, Kuran," Zero spat venomously.

Kuran remained calm and walked away from Zero. "Your quite scary, Mr. Disciplinary Committee." Only Zero and Arisu did not fail to see the light taunt that Kaname revealed._ So it seems that both Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu have a soft spot for Yuuki Cross. How troublesome for them both..._

Zero also turned and walked away, not before taking his stress and retained anger out on the day class girls. Arisu did not pay attention to Yuuki scolding Zero for his rudeness. She was busy being locked in a gaze with Kaname Kuran. Because of her strong concentration on him, she unconsciously slowed down time to study every little detail and expression on his face. Once she realized what her ability was doing, she immediately reverted the movement of motion back to normal and smiled and bowed respectfully at him while he returned with a small nod of acknowledgement. _I have finally met you._

Once the grounds were clear of both day class and night class students, Arisu entered the moon dormitory with Yuuki. Zero had refused to enter the house filled with the stench of vampires so he remained outside waiting for the other guardian. A Level D vampire maid greeted Arisu upon her entrance and led the noble to her assigned room instead of the president and vice president (since they were both attending class). She thanked Yuuki and the maid kindly for their assistance and went into her new room. The room was very spacious and luxurious even for two vampires, but wasn't much of a surprise considering the important nobles that were residing in the dormitory. She noticed that all of her luggage had already arrived but on top of one of them was a small sheet of paper; a note. She sauntered over and flipped the note open and read:

_Sorry I was unable to greet you into our room and help you unpack. Stupid boring classes._

_Knowing your habit of styling feel free to decorate our room. I dont care, but I still dislike pink._

_See you after class._

_-Rima_

Arisu chuckled at the letter and put it in her back pocket. She took her time unpacking and mused over her first meeting with Rima and Shiki. Before Arisu had come to Cross Academy she had originally visited Japan on a business trip, gaining more wealth and popularity for her company 'Reborn' and their item lines. Not only that, she was even more admired when she donated a high sum of money to Japan after the harsh earthquake and tsunami. Her recognition led to many contracts with Japanese companies, one of them being a company that Touya Rima and Shiki Senri worked for. Arisu first officially met them in person when she asked them to be her models in her upcoming photo-shoot and commercial for her new perfume, 'Embrace me'. They gladly accepted and the three had hit it off well; maybe because they were the only vampires and had relatively the same age, or because Arisu had amused them with her childish silliness. As Arisu recalled, Rima started to dislike pink because of the many shades of pink that she and the set were covered with. She nearly wanted to puke, much to Arisu's and Shiki's entertainment. However the shoot went really well with Rima posing in her rich chiffon dress like an amazing, alluring Goddess and Shiki sitting seductively at her feet and possessively embracing her legs in an all black suit. Thanks to the successful photo-shoot, 'Embrace me' became one of the most top popular perfumes in the market.

Right as Arisu finished putting the last of her jewelry away, she heard the vibration of her cellphone in her coat pocket. She stared at the 'unknown' number on her caller id for a moment, took a deep breath and picked up.

"Hello?"

"I assume you've fitted into your new home?" questioned a deep voice.

Annoyed by the fact he called, Arisu countered, "Didn't I ask you not to call me unless absolutely necessary? So who's dying?"

"...No one. I just called to see how you're doing and if you needed any provisions."

"Thanks but no thanks. Remember that I'm not under you. I work for myself... and you just happened to provide information to my convenience because you support what I am going to do. Let's not become any closer than strangers."

"I agree. But I wonder if you can really do it," the mysterious voice taunted.

"Watch me. _The guilty will pay_," the blonde gritted out before ending the call.

The man on the other end of the line calmly closed his phone, and gently set it on his desk and clasped his hands together.

_"A piece has been moved to place," murmured Ichiou._

* * *

><p>Arisu sat on her bed and watched the remainder of the bright large sun disappear, reminiscing on a part of her past.<p>

_"Mommy, why do vampires not like the sun?" a very small, innocent version of Arisu inquired, while watching her mother paint a beautiful picture of the sunset in a windowless room._

_The child's mother stopped her concentration on the painting for a moment, looked down at her and said thoughtfully, "Maybe they are shy because the sun is too warm.. too friendly and inviting." She quickly finish the last touches on her painting, then scooped the child up into her slender arms._

_"But you are my precious sun, Akemi, a bright beauty filled with delightful warmth and love." She kissed her brow, "So don't ever change, okay?"_

_The little girl grinned, "I promise momma!"_

Arisu touched the window like she was touching the sun. "No mother," she whispered. "_You_ are my sun. You _were _the one and only sun I had, that left me." _I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise._

Little Arisu never saw what happened to the beautiful sunset painting after she left the room to go to bed. She never saw her mother silently cry as she painted over the picture in crimson red, the color of blood. She never knew her mother's future death would be during the scene of a sunset, as her mother's picture foretold.

* * *

><p>Arisu hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until the feeling of another presence in the room awoke her.<p>

"Sorry," Rima mumbled. "I didn't think you would wake so easily."

"Riiimaaa-chaan," Arisu squealed, sleepy grogginess immediately gone as she charged over and tackled her old strawberry-blonde haired friend into a hug and kissed both cheeks.

"Usually I sleep like a dead fat cow but anyway it's sooo great to see you! What are the chances that you and I are roommates? It must be fate my love!"

"Great to... see you too. I won't be your roommate... for very long if you... crush me to death," Rima said in between small breaths.

"AH! Sorry!" Arisu immediately dropped her like a hot potato. Since Rima and Shiki were usually the calm, stoic ones, Arisu couldn't help but be the opposite and play as the lively one. She was very different and open around them...'Special' as Rima and Shiki would label her.

"Um... So who are your friends?" the new blonde asked, gesturing to the few people in the doorway as Rima just stared.

"One of them is me," said a tired, apathetic voice as he entered the room.

"Yeah you can come in," Rima retorted sarcastically.

"Shiki-my-tiki!" Arisu sang as she skipped over and hugged and kissed both his cheeks. "How are you?"

"The same?" He wondered where she got tiki from.

"And why am I not surprised?"

Suddenly, the aura of a powerful being was felt and everyone nodded in respect as Kaname Kuran knocked and entered the room.

"Kuran-sama, it's such an honor to finally meet you properly," Arisu said formally and bowed.

Kaname offered her a polite smile. "Please be at ease, Kaiyori-san. After all, we are the ones honored to have you join our school."

Arisu could not help but scoff inside. "No, I am just happy to help promote the ideal of pacifism in today's segregated society." She bowed gracefully to the other students that were present, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Another man with even lighter blonde hair than Arisu stepped in from behind Kaname. His light green eyes shined and he joked, "Now Kaname, there's no need for such formality here." He grinned at Arisu, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kaiyori-san. I am Kaname's vice president, Ichijo Takuma. Feel free to address your concerns to me as well."

Arisu beamed at him. _Hmm_, _Ichiou's grandson,_ she mused. _They do look alike, but definitely not in personality. Ichijo Takuma: V.P. of the dorm and one of Kaname's closest allies, considering his free speech around him. _"Um, just calling me as Arisu is fine thank you."

"Well then, we'll just leave you to rest since today must have been quite a trip. Please attend classes with us starting next week." Kaname requested. "Let us leave now, Ichijo."

"Thank you again." Arisu said as she nodded slightly.

Ichijo waved as he left with Kaname. "Nice meeting you, Arisu."

She waved back and closed the door when everyone left.

Rima huffed at Shiki. "Get out I need to take a shower."

"Need some help?" Shiki offered nonchalantly.

"No," she responded flatly while Arisu whistled in interest. "Get out."

Shiki quietly picked himself off the bed and left, with Rima slamming the door in his face.

Arisu rolled over on her bed to look at Rima properly. "I don't get why you guys still aren't dating. Do you not read the magazines about you guys?"

Rima ignored Arisu's first comment, "Nope. Do you want to shower first?"

"Nah, you good first. I have to finish organizing my stuff."

"Okay then," and with that Rima, went into the bathroom.

Arisu waited quietly a moment to listen to the bathroom door close and lock. When she did, she moved over and sat at her desk and opened the bottom drawer. She moved a few papers out of the way to take out a covered box, labeled as 'Cherishables'. After gently removing the lid of the box, Arisu took out the contents of the box. She stared for a moment at an old family photo of her mother, father, and her child self. She tightly closed her eyes to refuse the pain from taking over her emotions. _Sometimes vampires can only be human,_ her mother once said. _But it isn't a weak thing. _Arisu just shook her head and put the picture face down back into the box. She brought another picture up to her face and narrowed her eyes on it. It was a class picture of the whole night class before she had transferred. She grabbed one of her many colorful permanent markers sitting on her desk and drew a circle around the following targets' heads:

_Touya Rima_

_Shiki Senri_

_Kain Akatsuki_

_Aidou Hanabusa_

_Souen Ruka_

_Seiren_

_Takuma Ichijo_

and most importantly,

_Kuran Kaname_

Thanks to some purposely-revealing information from Ichiou, Arisu was able to find Kaname's confidantes of the academy. Suddenly, the blonde muttered a small, "crap", realizing that she had drawn so many continuous circles around the pureblood's head that the marker had bled through the paper and a little onto the desk. She tilted her head back for a moment and sighed. Then she went back to the picture and wrote in a thin black marker, on the empty corner of the picture:

_Yuuki Cross, Zero Kiryuu - **prefects**_

She took one last look at the picture, memorizing the victims she needed to befriend and get close to..._ especially the cheerful blond Ichijo Takuma, the most valuable asset._

The sound of running water stopped.

A moment later, Rima stepped out of the shower in cute pajamas and a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her head. She noticed Arisu focused on something at her desk. "You designing?"

Arisu turned around in her seat and grinned while waving her sketch book around. "Gotta make cute clothes for my beloved favorite model to wear," she winked.

Rima rolled her eyes but smiled inside. "As long as its not filled pinks, hearts, and disgusting Barbie gush."

The other blonde laughed, "Don't worry love. I know what ya like. Anywhoo, I'm gonna shower okay?"

Rima nodded and took the towel out of her hair. "I'm gonna go down to Shiki's room and snatch some pocky."

"Ooh get me some dark chocolate flavor too! Oh and lock the door so no one barges in on me naked."

"Mhm. Kay," and once again, Rima left the room.

Arisu entered the large bathroom with her change of clothes and prepared the water. Once she took off her clothes she looked into the mirror and stared into her grey eyes. Then she touched her eyes and removed the lenses, revealing her true eye color- a shocking, yet warm set of hazelnut eyes, almost an exact replica of her mother's. However, these orbs did not hold the tender love and warmth they once had; as similar as they looked, Arisu's eyes were not her mothers, for unlike her mother, Arisu's eyes have lost their radiant beauty. After putting away her contacts she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water relax her muscles and wash her stress away. She touch the ends of her blonde hair in sadness, hating every moment of having this fake color. She remembered once when she was little, she wanted to get a short, cute hairstyle like all the other girls. When her mother said no, the girl had tried to cut it herself. Thankfully, her mother had walked in right when the child had only cut a tiny piece off. She took the scissors away and begged the child...

_"Please, Akemi... Don't ever cut your beautiful hair." The young mother kissed the ends of her small child's chocolate locks. "These locks are a treasure that accompany you throughout your life. They will encounter what you encounter...they will hold the memories of the good and the bad... they will have the story of your life..."_

The blonde sighed._ Not anymore. These fake blonde locks now tell a story of someone else's life... the life of Arisu Kaiyori. Akemi Inoue no longer exists... her life is gone._

If her mother was here, Arisu had the feeling that she probably would've said,_ "Just because your locks have been painted doesn't mean you have masked their memories." _

After rinsing off the last of the remaining soap, Arisu exited the shower and quickly dried herself and stepped into her fresh, comfortable clothes. She reinserted the grey contacts into her eyes and started blow drying her hair until it became dry and curly again. She went back into the bedroom and noticed that Rima hadn't returned yet. Not really in the mood to design or sleep (since she took a nap earlier), Arisu walked outside into the hall and began wandering around, since she didn't know where Shiki's room was. She found the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and an apple and nibbled on them as she looked for the grand staircase to the lounge. She heard two male voices from downstairs.

"Ten days suspension, huh?"

"Yeah. But Yuuki's blood was totally worth it."

_Yuuki.. Cross Yuuki?_ Arisu inquired as she moved closer down the stairs to see the two men's faces. _Kain Akatsuki and Aidou Hanabusa, cousins. Uh oh, the Kaname approaches... dun dun dun. _

However Aidou didn't seem to notice as he continued with a sigh. "Hmm.. I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me. I couldn't resist her blood and jus-"

_SLAP_

"Just?" Kaname hissed, shooting a death glare.

Aidou looked down shamefully, blood protruding down his cheek from where Kaname had slapped him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Kaname said nothing and walked away.

"Nice one, Mr. Genius," Kain said sarcastically.

Aidou growled. "Shut up Shut up SHUT UP!"

Arisu chuckled and muttered, "Stupid" as she walked the few steps back up the stairs, while Aidou snapped his head to see who dared to laugh and insult him.

_Hanabusa that idiot_, she thought._ He still hasn't changed._

When Arisu lifted her head back up, her view was covered by a white, sweater-covered chest. "Hmm... rich cashmere," she observed. "Eh?" she and another voice said. Arisu looked up at the same time a surprised Ichijo looked down, raising his manga above his head.

"Arisu!"

"Ichijo!" They exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment and laughed.

"You surprised me!" They said in unison again, strangely.

"I thought I was going blind," Arisu said, feigning shock.

"And I thought my manga was talking to me!" Ichijo dramatized, putting a hand over his heart.

"Well I don't think you're at the part when Sebastian tells you your sweater is cashmere," she joked.

Takuma gaped, "You know Black Butler?"

Arisu shrugged. "I read some of it. My sister in America is obsessed with manga. So I eventually got hooked onto manga too. I have yet to finish Ouran Host Club though."

Takuma gasped. "Well let's go to my room and finish some mangas! Oh yeah, Rima's still there too, in case if you're looking for her."

The petite blonde hooked arms with the tall blonde. "Let us go," and they marched to Ichijo and Shiki's room.

"Oh wait, I was gonna get some water," Ichijo remembered. So the two dumb blondes took a U-turn, went back to the kitchen, got Ichijo's water (and some cereal, since the cabinet didn't have anything else), and strutted back to Ichijo's room.

"Holy shit, Ichijo..." Arisu murmured as they entered the room.

"Yes?" Ichijo eagerly expected.

"Your side of the room's a mess!" She said, horrified.

"... I thought you were going to comment on my manga selection."

"Don't worry. That was going to be my second response. Wait..." Arisu prodded a blob on the ground with a random clothing hanger. "Is that old tuna or cat vomit?"

Ichijo huffed. "Neither. Its fake barf... courteously given to me by Aidou."

"I thought it was the tuna," Shiki said from his side of the room on his bed.

"No, I really thought it was cat puke," Rima commented from the other end of Shiki's bed.

Arisu fake gagged. "God, who can look at that?"

Shiki sighed. "Its probably been there for weeks and I _still _can't look at it."

"Hey!" Ichijo whined.

"Ichijo, we have many hours of this night left," Arisu said seductively. Ichijo gulped while Shiki and Rima stared apprehensively.

Arisu suddenly whipped out a broom from nowhere. "NOW LET'S GET CLEANING!"

"Noooooo," Ichijo yelled, falling down in doom.

"Ichijo," Shiki started, "Do you want beat Aidou in the dirtiest room of the year?"

Ichijo could not respond at first. "But the maid could clean it?" he finally said.

Arisu smacked him upside the head with his Naruto plushie doll. "Didn't your momma teach you any about discipline? Or diligence or whatever?"

Ichijo sighed in resignation. "I will... clean my room," he said like he was unwillingly committing a crime.

"Good Ichijo!" she praised. "Well, first of all... get rid of that barf. Give it back to Aidou or throw it away or whatever."

Ichijo stared at the thing for a moment, and gave an unsure 'Okay' as he scooped up the fake barf in his hands, earning completely disgusted looks from the other three vampires. He sulked out of the room with the blob.

Arisu turned back to the mess. "Shiki, Rima. Can you help me with his clothes and manga?"

"Eh?" Rima looked at her. "Why?"

"But my side of the room is clean," Shiki said passively.

"I'll buy you 5 boxes of pocky when I go to town tomorrow and star you as my models in my new 'Like me' perfume ad," Arisu bribed.

"10"

"20" she countered.

"Deal." They quickly ended.

By that time, Ichijo had returned to his room, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Shiki asked.

Ichijo smiled angelically. "I left Aidou a present next to his toilet."

Rima looked unconcerned. "Poor Kain."

"Wait for the best part!" Ichijo counted down from 5 and Arisu joined him.

"1!"

...

...

...

"Oh for the love of-"

"WHAT THE-" was heard quite well down the hall from Aidou's room.

The two blondes laughed while the other two emotionless people actually cracked a smile.

"Ichiiijooo..." they faintly heard Aidou curse.

The four vampires finally finished cleaning Ichijo's side of the room and were about doing their own thing: Arisu and Ichijo watching the new Ouran High School Host Club drama and either criticizing it or applauding it and Shiki and Rima flipping through random magazines and occasionally glancing at the show. Their dinner: blood and pocky...with a hint of cereal. It was a good combo...not mixed together of course. Time flew by quickly and before they knew it, the new moon disappeared and it was dawn. So the girls bidded a good night and retired to their rooms, not before Arisu snuck some pocky up her shirt. While on their way back they awkwardly met with Kaname.

He smiled at them politely. "Good night Rima, Arisu."

The females bowed and quietly uttered a 'Good night' as well. Time slowed down again as Arisu and Kaname passed each other. The blonde cursed in her head. _Ugh, my power slows things down at the worst timing. Always when I wanna get away from something as quick as possible. Jerk. _She forced time to go back to normal again and continued walk with Rima, trying to erase the feeling of Kaname staring at her back.

After preparing to go to bed, the light blondes slipped under their own covers and said good night. Once Arisu was sure Rima had fallen asleep, she noiselessly opened the small drawer next to her bed and took out a contacts case and slipped her fake lens into the container. Then she rolled back over and closed her eyes, retelling herself of her purpose as she waited for sleep to overcome her.

_The guilty will pay Kaname Kuran. You will pay for taking my mother.. my life away from me. All you have left me with, is Revenge._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**About the character- Arisu (Alice) Kaiyori, also known as Akemi (bright beauty) Inoue, is a 17-year-old transfer student from America. She has waist length curly blonde (that was dyed) hair and (fake) grey eyes. She is a "pull-yourself-up-by-your-own-bootstraps" kind of girl, because of the harsh life she had endured. At the age of 16, Arisu was able to create her own company, "Reborn" (which she named when she completely changed her identity) and had become a famous, young CEO. Her company was well known for her clothing line 'LoveAlice', skin treating cosmetics 'Smiling Skin', photography gallery 'Wonderland', and a few perfumes (like 'Embrace me' and her upcoming 'Like me').**

**Like Shiki, she is a half-pureblood, half-noble, but no one really notices that so she is labeled as a noble. However, unlike Shiki, Arisu's mother was the pureblood, so Arisu has more of a direct link to power than Shiki does. For now, few of her abilities are unknown. However, we know that she has the ability to slow down time (in her view only, no one else notices...so the power kinda gives her an advantage), but her ability is not as developed as her mother's, who was able to stop, slow, and speed up time.  
>Part of Arisu's true personality is her cautious, observant behavior. Due to "act" in school and in different scenarios, Arisu will have many different personalities, rather than just one.<strong>

**In a way, her character is similar to Ichijo because they both have a nonvampire-like, upbeat attitude, which makes it hard to tell what they're really thinking or feeling. Though they share a bit of immaturity (as well as Aidou), they still understand the mature, complicated situations when taken place. Takuma and Arisu, like Shiki and Rima, will probably be able to understand and see through each other's acts better than anyone else, because they are not so different from each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Others: <strong>

***Yoroshiku onegaishimasu= Please take care of me. **

***This story is starting from around the night Aidou drank Yuuki's blood.**

**Please feel free to ask any questions. **

**Reviews would be nice too. I'm always interested to hear what you guys think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 year ago**_

The winter night in Japan had been chilly, but this didn't defer Arisu from the place she was looking for. To the eyes of everyone else, young Arisu looked like an innocent tourist. But her real objective was finding a man, specifically a Level D, who was involved in the massacring of her home that sunset 10 years ago. Thanks to the help of Ichiou (who a few months back revealed the information of the list of vampires that were involved in the annihilation) Arisu was able to pinpoint their location, as well as find out information on most of them. But she never fully trusted Ichiou, knowing from her mother's experience of how deceitful the Vampire Council can be. This was why she was in Japan alone, while everyone else thought that she was enjoying herself at music camp.

Arisu soon found the building she was looking for; a prostitute bar for vampires, who were allowed to drink their whore's blood as long as they didn't kill. She took one last look at the picture of her target:

_ Keisuke Motto. Level D, one of Kaname's little bitch, no family, likes to come to this sort of place frequently as well as clubs._

He was young, maybe in his early twenties. He could've had potential... he could've been able to do so much more than live with this pathetic life. It was a shame. She quickly burned the picture and went inside through the back door. As soon as the door slammed shut, Arisu was instantly engulfed by the smell of strong, disgustingly sweet perfume and burnt hair that had been on the curling iron for too long. Girls were slathering on loads of makeup, fixing their revealing costumes, or quickly scurrying about. Between them a short, stubby man was shouting and directing orders.

"Hurry up we need more of you whores up there! It's a Friday night you guys know today's crowded. Cam! Get your ass up on that pole over there! Hey who are you?" He stalked towards Arisu in the corner, who stuck out among the girls in her long dark trench coat.

He jabbed his finger at her, "You can't be here. This is for employees only!"

Yet she smiled at him unfazed, "I'm Erika's replacement. She's not feeling well, so she sent me instead along with her apologies."_ Okay_, she thought. _That technically was a lie since I kinda snuck into her apartment and knocked her out... but when she wakes up she's seriosuly not going to be feeling well... so I guess there's some half truth to it._

The disgruntled boss looked Arisu over a bit, in which she tried not to shiver from distaste.

"Hmm... I guess we could use you. And we have a lot of guys here tonight. What the hell just make me some money...uh?" He stopped, signalling for her name.

"Suji" she replied.

"Yeah, Suji. I'm Jason. So get changed over there, put some makeup on, and get dancing in the corner next to the pink-haired girl, Emi. If you do well I'll promote you to a better area." He winked at Arisu and went back to directing the rest of his lot.

Ten minutes later, Arisu was sitting in front of one of the many vanities and finishing her thick coats of mascara,eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. Fortunately for her, she already came in a short brown wig and fake blue eyes so she managed to save herself some time by not doing her hair. Finally, she stood tall on her 6 inch stilettos, and strutted out to meet her target.

Having never been in a bar like this, Arisu could not deny that she was a bit overwhelmed. But she remained poised and kept her focus on her mission at hand. Fortunately for her, Keisuke was only a few tables away from the area she was designated to dance in. With her suggestive moves and her purposeful seductive stares to him, Arisu easily caught Keisuke's attention, and was pulled to him as he beckoned her to come. He sat her on him, and slowly moved her hips to grind into him. Though Arisu seemed to enjoy it on the outside, inside she was begging for her intestines not to puke. In another perspective, Keisuke was good looking, like all vampires. But because of his actions and Arisu's real goal in mind, she found him the more revolting.

"You got a name?" he grinned.

"Suji." Arisu answered. "Yourself?"

"Keisuke."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Keisuke," Arisu smirked as she roughly grounded her hips into him. He pulled his head back and moaned.

"So," he panted. "Why haven't I seen you here before."

She giggled and winked, "Who said I wasn't here?"

He smiled and grew more attracted to her, especially the part of her neck that flowed with fresh blood.

"So," he whispered seductively (... well, in Arisu's view, a failed seductive), "Do you want to get a room?"

Just as Arisu anticipated, she giggled flirtatiously and responded with a quick 'I'd love to,' and took him upstairs, while signaling to the boss what she was doing. He gave her a thumbs up and left her to proceed.

They entered an empty room and locked the door. Then Keisuke quickly laid arisu down and started to lick her neck. But before he could bite down on her, he was stopped by the first word that came out of her mouth.

"Massacre." he pulled away to look at her in confusion, but was shocked by the cold stare he received.

"Remember ten years ago? The havoc you and your filthy beings brought on the prosperous mansion of the Inoue family?"

Realization dawned on him and Arisu gave a dark chuckle. "Oh yeah. That one."

Keisuke berated himself for succumbing to the seduction of the female noble. He knew it was impossible for someone of her status to even be in such a grimy place as this. Arisu smiled devilishly as panic started to rise within the vampire. Before he could dart for the door, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso and spun them over to her on top.

She leaned down and whispered, "Why, we have plenty of time, love" and with that she broke his right arm in a grotesque way, making it look unnaturally deformed. He screamed in agony and Arisu silenced his lips with her finer while smiling in such delight.

"Don't worry. With all the music and the screams of whores and chants of dirty men, no one will even know you exist. Now answer a few of my questions, and I may let up on you. Who knows, maybe you can even get a little taste."

She winked and then quickly turned serious. "How many of you were there on the night of the massacre?"

She removed her hand and he sputtered, "I-I don't know. Two dozens of us? Maybe three? Half of us didn't even come back alive! And this was so long ag-"

"Ooh," Arisu interuppted. "Not impressed," and stabbed him in the abdomen with a knife that contained an anti-vampire blade, purposefully missing all his vital organs. He let out a bloodcurdling scream while Arisu tsked. "I need specifics Keisuke."

"T-thirty! Im mostly sure!"

Arisu pressed the knife deeper. "Mostly?"

"Ahhh," he hissed. "I'm sure! I swear it God it's thirty!"

"Good. And how many of you came back alive?"

"Only eleven of us made it to the rendezvous point!"

"Including yourself?"

"Yes." He admitted, with hate and pain filling his eyes.

Arisu slowly got off him and the pathetic vampire begged.

"Please... Please help me. I answered everything you asked." Arisu sighed and cut a little slit on her wrist and brought her hand close to his mouth but stopped right before it.

"Final question. Who Ordered the attack?"

"I-I don't know..." His eyes widened in fear as Arisu narrowed her eyes, unsatisfied. "I mean, none of us knew anything! We were only following orders!"

"Oh so you were ordered to rape and kill everyone in a gruesome, humiliating death?"

"I-I-"

"Disappointing" Arisu spat and twisted his neck.

She left the room and went down stairs and tossed Jason $300 as she past him. "Keep the change. He's still up there, probably tired." Jason nodded but his eyes raked over Arisu's blood smeared body and looked at her a little curiously.

"What?" she shrugged. "Guess he liked it dirty."

Jason just chuckled and started to count the money.

"Happy Valentines Day" Arisu muttered as she walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

"Mmmppgghh," Arisu groaned as she rolled herself into a sushi on her bed. "Why are the Day Class girls so loud at this ungodly hour?"

"Well, it's not ungodly for them," Rima stated, absentmindedly while drying her hair. "But at least you got to sleep for an hour before they woke you up."

"Meeehh," Arisu grumbled. "What's going on today anyway?"

"Nothing much. Just normal classes... Oh yeah and Valentine's day... and maybe a pop-"

"What?" Arisu shrieked, who immediately got up in her blanket potato sack and hopped over to the calender on her desk. "Bloody hell it is!"

Rima rolled her eyes at Arisu's 'lack of attention'. "I thought that you would at least know when Valentine's day was, considering how much you've been going to town to prepare our 'gifts' for us."

Arisu rubbed her head in embarrassment. The truth was, Arisu was too busy going into town hunting for one of the vampires on her hit list on top of doing her company work, while using work and Valentine's-day-present-shopping as an excuse to everyone.

"Eheh, time flies ey?" and Arisu proceeded to 'unroll' herself, and get dressed in long sleeve clothing, a fedora, and sunglasses.

Rima looked over at her, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

Arisu shook her head, "I'm up anyway and I should pick up your gifts. Don't worry about me and go to sleep. Be back soon."

"Mkay. Night." and Rima flopped down into her pillow while Arisu grabbed her keys and quietly left.

Fortunately for Arisu, knowing that she wouldn't have enough time to get Valentines gifts for everyone, she already had her secretary prepare them for her. She pulled over and went to a shaded area in a small cafe where they agreed to meet.

A few minutes later, her secretary, Katsumi, a half-French and half-Japanese 23-year-old slim yet tall woman, arrived with a few bags of snacks that Arisu asked for. Her face lighted up when she saw Arisu motioning her over in the corner.

"Arisu-san!" she beamed and hugged and kissed her cheek.

"How have you been? We've missed you since you left for the academy."

Arisu laughed, "School has always been a bore, as you know."

Katsumi snickered, "Yeah I wasn't really a fan of high school either. Dont worry, it ends eventually."

"Thank god. So.." Arisu said, eyeing the bags. "I assume you got everything I asked you for?"

"Of course. I'm not your right hand woMAN for nothing."

Arisu chuckled. "That's right. Otherwise I wouldn't have entrusted part of my company to you in my absence. Speaking of which how is the Japanese branch here? Are you adjusting okay?"

Katsumi grinned, "Steadily increasing sales and no crises... Yet" she added nervously.

"Don't worry," Arisu encouraged. "You'll be fine... And I'll be visiting often to do work and oversee everything once in a while... And you can always reach me on my cell and I'll be there. But I'm not so sure about the U.S branch."

"Don't worry," Katsumi reassured this time. "I've checked up on them from time to time. Your sister is running it fine."

"Yeah.. I'm surprised that she didn't run it into the ground already," Arisu joked.

Katsumi giggled at the thought. "Same here. By the way, have you talked to her yet? She really misses you and complains how she has no one to harass."

Arisu grimaced. "No. But I probably need to contact her soon before shows up out of nowhere in Japan."  
>Talking about her sister made Arisu realize how much she really did miss her, and this made her feel a bit nostalgic. Though she was close with her sister because of the harsh childhood they endured, there was still so much that her sister didn't know about Arisu... Such as the fact that she was a vampire and that she had a vendetta against one of the most powerful beings in the entire world... Oh and that she wasn't really Arisu Kaiyori because that was just an already dead person's identity that she took. She never even knew what happened to Arisu before they met. Nobody but Kuran, his killers, and Arisu knew. Katsumi didn't know anything either. She probably didnt even know that Arisu's sister and her weren't even blood-related.<p>

"Anyway," Katsumi babbled on, snapping Arisu out of her reverie. "I should get back to the company before someone torches it or something."

Arisu smirked in amusement and nodded.

"Is there anything you need?" Katsumi asked as they paid.

"Nah not now."

They both got up and hugged each other at the door.

"Call me whenever!" Katsumi shouted as they parted ways.

"You too!" Arisu responded, and smiled to herself. It felt good to talk to her old friend. She started to notice the sun getting stronger and quickly tossed the bags into the trunk of her midnight blue minicooper, with black and white checkers on the sideview mirrors, and sped back to school.

"I'm baaaacckk!" she sang as she barged into the main room.

Oh yeah, she laughed at herself. They're all probably still sleeping... doi. She quietly skipped down the hallway and entered her and Rima's room. Not wanting to wake Rima or wanting to go back to sleep, Arisu sat silently at her desk with her laptop, and sifted through the rest of the profiles of the Night class and Day class students, courteously provided to her by the unknowing Headmaster Cross.

Eventually, Rima started to stir a little, in which Arisu began to change into her Night class uniform.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Arisu shouted as she yanked open the curtains, to reveal the bright yet slowly setting sun.

"Urgghh," Rima hissed. "Turn it off!"

Arisu giggled. "You can't turn off the sun silly boy. Now up up up! I let you sleep in longer than usual."

"Then go give Shiki a wakeup call!" she grumbled.

Arisu huffed. "Fine. But when i come back you better be dressed!" and with that she went off to Shiki and Ichijo's room.

"Ugh thank God" Rima muttered. It wasn't easy having a roommate who could be very unpredictable in the morning: either a hyperactive alarm clock or a dead yet undead zombie.

"Shiiikiiii" Arisu sang. "Wake up that tiiiki-" _ooh does that sound wrong? Meh_. "-or i'll give you a heeeckey" and with that she headbutted into the boys' room, only to see an almost naked Ichijo putting on some pants. There was frozen silence as their shocked eyes locked from green to grey and grey to green.

Both their faces turned red as Ichijo exclaimed, "Gah!" and Arisu quickly said "Sorry!" and slammed the door.

Meanwhile Aido and Kain passed by the red-faced blonde giving her weird looks as well as Aido leaning in and saying cockily, "Aww are you blushing at my beautiful looks. Dont be shy my-"

"-in your dreams blondie" Arisu retorted as she boldly gave him a nipple twister.

Aido pulled away in shock and surprising pain and Kain stared at the other two blondes, smirking but silently doubling over in laughter.

"Y-You" Aido sputtered, a blush now growing on his cheeks just as Ichijo opened the door fully clothed.

"Ah, sorry about that Arisu-" he stopped and looked at Aido who was red from shock and anger and holding his man boob.

"It's fine!" Arisu squealed as she pushed herself and Ichijo into his room and locked it before Aido could grab her... _and maybe freeze MY boobies off_, she thought.

"I am so getting you back," Aido hissed outside, before he stomped away.

"Judging from his reaction I could already guess what you did to him," Ichijo laughed.

Arisu smirked, "Probably."

But then they remembered their awkward encounter before Aido, and relapsed into a strange silence. Trying to break the tension Arisu casually teased, "Ichijo, I didn't know you were a briefs kind of guy! Aw"

Ichijo started turning red. "S-Shut up! Oh yeah why are you here?" he asked, trying to change the subject. It worked... sorta.

"Wake up call for Shiki," Rima answered as she entered the room.

Ichijo pouted, "Don't any of you knock?"

The girls shrugged. "Sometimes. But you don't always either."

Arisu walked to the edge of Shiki's bed and tried to wake him.

"Shiki? Shiki! Wakey wakey!"

Rima rolled her eyes. "It's gonna take a lot more than that."

"Ohoho," Arisu grinned. "Challenge accepted," she proudly stated in her best 'How-I-Met-Your-Mother-Voice'.

"Shiki? Hello.. hello.. hello?" Arisu echoed while tapping his head like it was a glass fish bowl. He groaned a little.

Arisu sighed and put her hands on her hips."Shiki whateveryourmiddlenameis Senri. If you don't wake up now I'll have Takuma girl here give you the kiss of life and sell pictures to the Day class girls and maybe get myself bitchslapped by the Kanaminator or just get boringly suspended."

"Huh?" Ichijo looked dumbfounded for a moment, then realized. "No way why me?"

"Because he would enjoy it if it was Rima... sicko."

Rima just stood there, wondering how in this world was it possible for someone like Arisu to be so... 'special' yet so intelligent in running her own successful company at a young age. _Oh wait_, she realized. _It's because she IS special._

Meanwhile, Arisu continued to attempt to wake Shiki by yanking off his covers and slapping his ass a five star.

Shiki gave the blonde a death glare. "I'M. UP."

"Took you long enough. Now hurry up and change and quit glaring before you turn into Zero."

Ichijo chuckled at the last part. It only took a person one day to already figure out what kind of person Zero was.

Shiki sighed. After spending a little less than two months with Arisu, he knew it was useless to counter her with anything... Not to mention how energy consuming it was.

Finally, the four vampires went downstairs to the front and Arisu dumped the contents of the bags (that she got from Katsumi earlier) on the coffee table and told everyone to feel free to take whatever they wanted.

Rima and Shiki stared at the beauty.

"Wait," Ichijo looked at the petite blonde. "You went out all this time to buy boxes and boxes of pocky."  
>"Selectively every single flavor that exists in this world, yes... And it wasn't an easy feat. See! Mint, dessert, green tea, ew banana, and whatever"<em> Wow<em>. Arisu reminded her self to give Katsumi a bonus later.

"Poocky!" Aido screamed. "Ooh I want this one and this one and ooh! This one will be for Kaname-sama... And this one will be for Kaname-sama and- oomph" Arisu smacked Aido on the chest, specifically his other man-boob.

"Leave some for the others, fatty!" then she turned to Shiki and said sweetly, "But you can grab as many as you want Shiki because I probably gave you a really bad mark on your ass that'll be there for a while and I'm sorry."

"Eh... Its okay, I got pocky" Shiki nodded as he shoved some pocky sticks into his mouth.

But it was quiet as everyone, minus Shiki, Rima, and Ichijo, stared at Arisu and wondered what in the hell goes on in their rooms. Arisu sensed their curiosity.

"Sorry... What happens in Ichijo and Shiki's room, stays there." She chirped as she winked directly at Ichijo, trying to indicate she got his back... or not because people were probably getting even weirder ideas... and Arisu probably knew._ Perverts_. Ichijo started to blush again, remembering the events earlier; and now everyone was looking back and forth between the two blondes speculating if there was something going on between those two. Because like Shiki and Rima, Arisu was always hanging around Ichijo... Or maybe Ichijo was always hanging around Arisu?

But their attention was adverted as they felt Kaname's presence coming down the stairs. Everyone, including Arisu formally bowed and greeted, "Good morning, Kaname-sama."

He nodded and gently told them to be at ease before leading everyone out the door.

The day class was loud as ever, and clearly more noisier today because of Valentine's day.

Arisu sighed, already feeling her energy draining since she used up a lot earlier, not to mention on a day when she only got one to two hours of sleep and only one cup of coffee (with Katsumi). Maybe blood tablets will help. She tossed a few in her mouth and chewed, waiting for them to dissolve like cotton candy.

The class exited the moon gates and listened to Yuuki giving directions for girls to not go past their gates and to hand them only their chocolates; and for the Night class to participate by going to their right line and accepting their gifts properly because the girls were serious. Arisu, Kain, and Shiki simultaneously yawned while Aido exclaimed that he's 'got to get himself all the chocolates', only to be reprimanded by Kaname to keep his behavior in check. Arisu sniggered and muttered, "Fatty," which made Aido flip his head around and glare ice beams into her face... Not literally. After Yuuki blew the whistle, the Night class boys walked to their stationed line, except for Kain and Shiki, who Arisu and Ichijo happily had to forcibly drag to their areas.

After dropping them off, Arisu caught up to Rima who was near the end of the stations walking toward the classroom building. Both were stopped by a few guys and girls who confessed their admiration for Rima and her 'doll-like beauty' and Arisu smiled and nudged Rima forward to accept their chocolates. She also didn't miss shiki glancing at them out of the corner of his eye. She smiled to herself pleasantly and left Rima to gather her gifts.

However Arisu was also surprised herself when she was stopped by a few boys and girls, who asked her to accept their chocolates and flowers, and claiming their admiration for works and her beauty. Arisu thanked them for their feelings and apologized for not preparing a gift for them, even though they reassured her it was fine. But then she remembered she had some samples of her new upcoming 'Like me' perfume that she was about to release to the public soon (after Shiki and Rima shoot for her), and gave a the girls a sample each.

"It's new, not even on the market, and you ladies are the first to try it," she winked. "Please keep it a secret. This is my gratitude for the chocolates." The girls squealed and thanked her and promised to not tell. As for the boys, well... Arisu couldn't really give them a ladies perfume, not to mention she only had a few samples left. So she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and thanked them also. It wasn't a big deal for Arisu, considering it was normally common from where she was in England and France (and sometimes even America), but to people here it seemed more of a bigger deal. She caught Ichijo's eye while she was leaving, and waved and gave him a thumbs up as in 'good luck', while he continued to collect mounds and mounds of chocolate from his fangirls. Rima caught up to her.

"I think he's gonna have a heart attack," she motioned to one of the Day class boys that Arisu kissed.

She shrugged, "As long as he doesn't die, I think we'll all be okay." Rima snickered and they entered the classroom building.

"Thank God the friggin' quiz is over," Arisu sighed as she stretched her body and looked up at the bright moon in the dark sky. It was their break time and few students were wandering about, while some use the toilet and most stayed and examined their Valentines gifts they received earlier. Arisu was currently strolling around the grounds with Shiki and Rima, who were strolling with Kain, Ruka, and Aido. Before she knew it, they were surrounding a very pissed off Zero who was pointing an anti-vampire gun to an angry Ruka's neck.

Ruka's glare did not falter. "Why does Kaname-sama show even the smallest consideration to someone like you? I can't stand by and allow this."

Zero's glared hardened as well as his grip on his gun. "Well," he mocked. "I've been looking for a good fight."

Aido's glare hardened as well and the grass started to freeze at his feet and around Zero's shoes.

"That attitude pisses me off," he hissed as the pond behind Zero also started to freeze over.

Kain tried to diffuse the tension "Come on Ruka don't be over jealous..."

Arisu helped him out. "Yeah, you too Aido. We don't want to get in trouble with President Kuran."

Honestly, Arisu couldn't care less about what happened to them, but she cared about Zero's existence because things would be difficult if he was dead. Then she wouldn't have a possible powerful alibi... And its obvious Zero hates Kuran _almost_ as much as herself. But no one can ever hate Kuran more than her. _It not like he killed Zero's family,_ she thought, remembering that according Ichio, Zero's family was killed by Shizuka Hio, another pureblood.

"Zero," Kain tried to console. "You should calm down to-"

_Thud_

Arisu blinked and assessed that Zero flipped Kain over on his back the moment his hand touched his shoulder.

"Ah... How pathetic." Shiki and Rima remarked in unison.

"Not helping," Arisu murmured while Kain muttered, "Shut up."

Now annoyed, Kain looked at Zero darkly. "I tried to warn you..."

Leaves of on a tree behind the vampire started to burn.

_Great. Now you made the hulk angry. Well, I guess I won't be surprised if Kain gets angry to the point he explodes into the orange 'Thing'._

But fortunately for Arisu, she did not need to continue to stop the fight (or reveal her other powers), for Yuuki landed in front of Zero with her anti-vampire rod.

"Hold it right there!" she yelled. "Fighting is prohibited as it says in the student handbook. If you really want to fight, I will be your first opponent, as a prefect of the disciplinary committee."

_Wow. Yuuki just killed the mood,_ Rima and Shiki thought. Not that they were really expecting a good fight or anything.

"This is lame," Arisu sighed, uninterested since Yuuki got there.

"Yeah, I don't feel like it anymore," Ruka said as they turned away. "Let's just go back to class."

Kaname wasn't there, much to everyone's relief. But Ichijo seemed to know what happened, maybe because he overheard or saw, but he reprimanded the group, and warned that this will be reported to Kaname later.

However, no one really reflected on what happened, because all of a sudden, the smell of blood wafted into the classroom. One by one, student's eyes started turning red. Rima looked at Shiki a little worriedly, knowing Shiki didn't have the best control when it came to blood. She tossed him a few tablets which he easily caught in his mouth, and watched him calm down. The other students, minus Ichijo, Kain, Rima, Shiki, and Arisu, seemed a little more restless.

"Who's blood is that?"

"It sure seems tasty..."

"I wish we didn't have to take these stupid tablets."

"I want some..."

"Now, now," Ichijo scolded. "Just because Kaname isn't here doesn't mean we can ignore the rules."

But even Ichijo couldn't have much control over the class, because he was no pureblood. The vampires' chatter over someone's blood was started to actually annoy Arisu. Maybe it was because she never had human blood and used to hunt animal blood, but Arisu could not understand why the rest couldn't control themselves.

"Just shut up and eat your tablets," she muttered, which earned her glares from half the students in the classroom. She rolled her eyes. _Somebody's cranky._

Finally, Kaname did come back and easily took control of the situation... well by commanding everyone to settle down. But it worked and the rest of the night went as it normally would.

Later that night around dawn, back in the dorm rooms, Aido seemed to be thinking hard about something, while absentmindedly spilling and freezing his drink.

"What are you so fixed on?" Kain randomly asked as he dried his hair.

"Hmm... The smell of the blood," Aido murmured. "We weren't given any explanation for it..."

Kain yawned. "I'm not too worried about that."

"But," Aido's face hardened. "It was the smell of Yuuki's blood," he said as the whole glass froze.

Meanwhile, Arisu, who was retrieving a water bottle and happened to be passing by, stood there for a moment, then smirked to herself.

_It seems Aido is not very fond of Kaname's precious Yuuki. This can create some interesting conflict._

__She continued to walk and nearly approached her door in which she saw Ichijo pacing by a little awkwardly.

"Ichijo," she beamed. "What's up?"

His green eyes snapped up at her and smiled.

"I was in this interesting part of town sometime this week, while completing orders for Kaname, and I saw something strange that I thought you would like..."

Arisu laughed. "I don't know if I should be insulted or appreciative."

He laughed and whipped out a hamburger... Not an actual hamburger, but a pillow with a cute face on it.

She took it. "For me?" she asked, almost disbelieving.

"Yes silly." He laughed at her reaction. "I thought that you might be missing your homeland a bit, so I got you a little memento to remind you of a piece of America. Also, it seemed that you had enough chocolate and flowers." Ichijo bit his lip, hoping she would like it since it wasn't a typical Valentine's day gift.

Arisu was happy, actually sincerely happy. No guy has ever been so thoughtful to get her something like this. Sure, she received jewelry, flowers and other stereotypical gifts, but Ichijo's felt really touching.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" then she frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't get anything special for you."

Ichijo continued to smile, as goofy as always. "It's okay! I got pocky from you remember?"

"But that was for everyone..." then Arisu had an idea. "Although..." she motioned for Ichijo to lean down a little so she could whisper in his ear.

But as soon as he did, she put her hands on his shoulders and reached up, and soft planted a kiss in the corner of his smiling lips. It wasn't like the normal greeting kisses she shared with everyone. It was a longer, tender, yet innocent kiss that showed more affection.

"Happy Valentine's day, Takuma," Arisu whispered.

Then she quickly slipped into her room and bidded a small 'goodnight' to the surprised vampire and shut the door. She heard him whisper 'goodnight', and walk down the hallway back to his room. Her back slid down the door and she buried her madly blushing face into the pillow he gave her. _It smells like him... _Though Arisu was blushing, she smiled in a very guilty way, knowing she had gotten closer to Ichijo like she planned. But thanks to his unknowing cooperation, their relationship sped faster than she had predicted.

Little did Arisu even know that temptations were going to haunt her in the future...


End file.
